Question: Compute

$3(1+3(1+3(1+3(1+3(1+3(1+3(1+3(1+3(1+3)))))))))$
Explanation: Not to be tricked by the excess of parentheses, we rewrite the expression as a geometric series: \[3+3^2+3^3+\cdots +3^9 +3^{10}.\]Now the sum can be computed as $\frac{3^{11}-3}{3-1}=\boxed{88572}.$